


Coda s10e03

by Mordhena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's Grace, M/M, POV Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordhena/pseuds/Mordhena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean had both been fun while they lasted but he wasn't going to pine over either one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coda s10e03

**Author's Note:**

> I have been away from fanfic for a few years. This is my first attempt at dipping my toes back in the water. Hope people enjoy it. There will be more if I survive this. ;)

Crowley was getting tired of cleaning up other people's messes. Intervening in Angel fights, giving Dean back to Sam cleaning up the cesspit that hell had become while Abaddon was in charge. It was all becoming a drag. He craved just five freaking minutes where he was able to pursue his own agenda instead of having to mop up someone else's epic ballsup.

 

Killing the angel Adina had meant little to him. What's one more angel in the greater scheme of things? The fact that _he'd_ had to be the one to do it rankled. He'd liked Castiel better when the angel had thought he was God. At least then, he had the gumption to fight his own battles. At least then, he didn't just whine for someone to kill him. He'd had bollocks back then. He would no sooner have laid his life in another angel's hands than he would have volunteered to become a demon.

 

Crowley had killed Adina siphoned off her grace and fed it to the stubborn idiot and what thanks did he get? Just more blue eyed glares. He missed the days when such a gesture would have been greeted with a romp in the hay. That hadn't happened for a long time though, and Crowley could see how the land lay. Hanna was Castiel's main squeeze now, if the angel could get out of his own way long enough to realise it.

 

 _What do I care?_ Crowley asked himself. _It's not like I don't have a dozen others lined up, begging for the chance to be my consort._ He shrugged and shook his head. Castiel and Dean had both been fun while they lasted but he wasn't going to pine over either one of them. Hell awaited and he had enough to keep him busy there for at least another decade.


End file.
